Paper roll holders often require a user to disassemble a portion of the paper roll holder to replace the paper roll. For example, a removable bar may extend between two mounts to support the paper roll. The bar may have a telescoping feature so that a user may disengage the bar from the mounts, place a paper new roll upon the bar, and engage the bar to the mounts with the new paper roll.
Other examples of paper roll holders have various pivot assemblies to assist in replacing paper rolls. These pivot assemblies, however, may not include robust components to facilitate easy replacement of paper rolls.